BATTLESTAR GALACTICA:EXTERMINATE ALL HUMANS! II
by RL Mills
Summary: Part Two of an ongoing storyline set a few years after "The Hand of God"


BATTLESTAR GALACTICA: EXTERMINATE ALL HUMANS!!!!!! (PART II)  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE NEW CYLON THREAT  
  
The Imperious Leader sat in solitude aboard the Cylon death machine. He sat perched high atop the giant throne he had built for himself long ago. Inside his enormous, misshapen, reptilian skull evil thoughts abound. Thoughts of revenge and destruction. Thoughts of the extermination of all humans. These mere humans had been thwarting the Cylon Empire for over 1,000 yahren.  
For over 5 yahren the Cylons had lost all traces of the humans in the vast coldness of space. Despite their extensive network of Basestars and Outposts, no sign of human intelligence had been detected. That is until now. The Imperious Leader was delighted at the discovery of two battling ships, both involving humans, and one of the ships almost certainly of Colonial make.  
The cylon emperor was not capable of smirking, but if he was, he surely would have been. The humans would be wiped out. He would see the Galactica burn and flame out in the void. The Cylons could not lose. After all, they were superior to the fleshy, weak humans. Plus the Cylons had their new superweapon, built by none other than the human captive, Dr. Ravishol. THE Leader loved playing humans against each other, as he had done with the traitor Baltar. However, this time, Ravishol was an unwilling participant forced to create terror machines in the advancement of the Cylon cause. Though a mere human, Ravishol was capable of creating frightening technology. As he had done, several yahren ago with the Super Laser on Ice Planet Zero. This time, he had really outdone himself.  
The reptilian Cylon Leader wanted an update from the human technologist. His last update was not very promising and the Leader promised Ravishol that if he failed to meet Cylon mandated deadlines, he would be "decommissioned". The Cylon leader used his superior third brain to telepathically summon the enslaved human. After all, the Imperious Leader was anxious to use his new superweapon to strike the cursed human vermin down.  
After a few moments of contemplation the glass door to the Throne Room parted and entered Dr. Ravishol and a Gold Centurion Cylon guard. Dr. Ravishol was a frightening personage to behold. He was now more machine, more Cylon than human. When the Cylons recaptured their outpost, the Ice Planet Zero, Dr. Ravishol had accidentally been shot and killed in the skirmish by a careless Cylon. All of Ravishol's cloned experimental children had been slaughtered as well.  
The Imperious Leader would have been livid over Ravishol's destruction. The human had the capacity to construct marvelous weapons off mass destruction, at the behest of the Cylon cause. He was ordered captured, not killed. However, an over-zealous silver Centurion blasted the good doctor in the chest at such close range that his head literally popped off.  
The IL Series Cylon, Spectre, who had led the raid on the Ice Planet, did not wish to incur the Leader's notorious wrath. He grabbed the Doctor's head and had it preserved aboard the Basestar. He kept Ravishol's head alive by perverted technological means. Spectre then ordered Cylon Technologists to implant the severed human head in the body of an IL Cylon. Thus, instead of a robot with lights swirling in the transparent skull, Ravishol's head floated in a purplish fluid connected to the robot body with numerous cables and wires. It was a frightening sight to behold the IL robot walking the corridors with a decapitated human head floating around in the skull area. Furthermore, the head was battle-scarred and somewhat burned making his appearance more macabre. Spectre had indeed avoided the wrath of the leader. After all, the most useful part, the brain, was preserved.  
Dr. Ravishol walked toward the Leader's podium in a jerky and spastic manner, as he had not mastered the art of manipulating his mechanical exoskeleton. "Buy your command, Imperious Leader" said Ravishol.  
"Speak, human. How is the progress on your latest project?"  
"I need more time, Imperious Leader. There are certain in the project's intelligence. I am afraid the project may not work at all."  
"This is bad news indeed. For you, human. I suggest you come back to me in 20 centons with some better news. If not things will bode poorly for you."  
"I am doing all I can, Leader. Please, I will need more time to perfect the technology.""  
"I have been generous to give you 20 centons. Do not tax my generosity further, Ravishol."  
"By your command.""  
  
Lt. Starbuck should be a dead man. Many times over in fact. However, once again the hero had managed to cheat the reaper. "I'm ready to fracking retire now." He said to himself inside the spacesuit which he was ensconced in. A minute before the Eastern Alliance ship was obliterated by the Galactica Stryker, Starbuck had made his way down to an airlock where he had seen spacesuits used by the Alliance to do outside repairs to the ship while in deep space. He barely managed to get in the suit, get in the airlock, and blow the hatch when the ship exploded. In fact, the sheer force of the blast propelled him far from the ship and far from his rescuers. His suit was badly singed as well. And he was now free flying through the universe at a high velocity. In other words, it was business as usual for Starbuck. Worse still, the comlink inside the crimson and black spacesuit had been destroyed by the explosion so he could not hail Apollo and Boomer, whom thought he was dead.  
  
Inside Galactica Styker Apollo and Boomer could only stare in open mouthed shock at the devastation they had caused. They had killed their best friend. The very man they risked everything to rescue was now dead, by their hands. Their grief would have been overwhelming, had they not bee in complete shock.  
"By the Lords of Kobol, Boomer, what have we done?"  
"We just sentenced Starbuck to death."  
"It can't be, I can't, I won't believe it. He must have found a way off that ship. If I know Starbuck, then I know he must have escaped."  
"Apollo, I just don't see how anything could have escaped that explosion. I don't know how we are going to live with this." Boomer's voice trailed away as he looked at the floor.  
"Maybe we don't have to" Apollo beamed back while staring at the little blip, moving at a high velocity away from the blast, on his long range scanner. Apollo yelled at the ship computer "Computer give me high resolution long-range visual on the moving object; coordinates are X9-Y3."  
"Complianing" The computer chimed back, and immediately displayed the highly magnified visual of Lt. Starbuck streaking through space. It was so close Starbuck's look of sheer panic was clearly visible. Apollo and Boomer laughed in triumph.  
"Let's pick up that bastard before he beats us to the Galactica" hollered Boomer.  
Had Boomer and Apollo not been so busy congratulating themselves in celebration of Starbuck's rescue, they would have seen the blip on their deep space scanner that was there and gone in a blink.  
  
"Fall back, Centurion, we must avoid detection and follow that craft" The Gold Cylon commander ordered in his booming monotone digital voice to the two pilots sitting below him in the dark Raider ship. "By your command" responded the lead pilot and eased off on the throttle. The Centurions sat in the eerie and dark ship, their cycloptic red-eyes scanning back and forth in perfect unison watching the events of the Galactica Stryker and Eastern Alliance vessels on their deep space visual scans. These were the best pilots in the Cylon army and this mission was a test of their new war machine.  
This new Cylon Raider, or Hammer as the Cylons called it, was much larger, capable of holding 2 dozen Shock Troops. The Hull plating was much tougher than its predecessor and contained a devastating array of new plasma blasters and long and short range missiles. The ship was as black as space itself and therefore impossible to see with the naked eye or visual scanners. The wingspan was enormous, even disproportionately large, in order to hold the Tylium fuel and ammunition necessary for long range assault missions.  
"Our instruments indicate that ship in our viewers is expending Tylium for its fuel source." Pilot One reported to the Gold Cylon.  
"Only the Cylon Empire and the Colonials utilize Tylium to fuel their vessels. Therefore, we have found the Colonials." Responded Pilot Two. There was no hint of satisfaction or pride in this report. Emotions were as alien as the Colonials themselves to the Cylons.  
"Initiate invisibility field and follow at a close distance." This was another technological advancement made by the Cylons. Actually their puppet, Dr. Ravishol, had invented for them a field of energy that renders their ships invisible to all scanners. They were completely cloaked. However, this energy field did expend a lot of power and fuel.  
"Sir, we may not be able to sustain power and fuel for an extended pursuit using the field." Responded Pilot Two. The Gold Cylon leader, sitting behind and slightly above Pilot Two, responded to this opinion by punching out the back of the dissenter's robotic head. Pilot Two's head exploded in a shower of sparks and his heavy metallic body slumped in his seat.  
"Initiating Invisibility Field and following closely, Commander." Reported Pilot Two. "That is a wise course. Hail the Imperious Leader on an encrypted frequency to report our success." Said the Commander. "Hailing the Imperious Leader on Encrypted Frequency 921.113.4." A holographic image of the Imperious Leader's reptilian, multi-eyed visage appeared large enough to fill the Hammer's cabin. He appeared to be looking down on his minions. "Speak", the holographic head ordered. The Gold Centurion reported their progress back to the leader. "Very well done. Follow their ship but do not engage in combat. When they rendezvous with the Galactica you will hail me again with the coordinates and the Cylon Empire will obliterate the fleet using our new weapon." "Do you speak of the Ravishol Project?" Asked the Gold Commander. "Of course. We shall exterminate all humans" said the Leader with an air of finality to his voice. "You have your orders, Centurions, I suggest you follow them. Should you fail, I will have my assistant ,Spectre, install pain circuits inside you and you shall be tortured for one thousand yahrens." "Imperious Leader, what is Pain?" inquired Pilot Two. "Fail me, and you shall know." "By your command", replied the Gold Commander.  
  
Aboard the Galactica Stryker, a cheerful reunion between very old friends and comrades in arms was underway.  
"Starbuck, old buddy, you don't know how good it is to see you." Apollo said while helping his friend sit on a long couch towards the back of the bridge.  
"You don't know how good it is to be seen. I never thought I would get off that fracking rock to see any of you again."  
"It is good to see you, old friend, but you do look like Hades. I'd like to see the ladies go for you now," chided Boomer joyfully. Indeed Starbuck did look like hell. Between his long greasy hair, unkempt beard and numerous cuts and bruises he scarcely resembled the ladies' man of yesterday. The found warrior lay prone on the couch and winced in pain; every inch of his body ached.  
"We'll get you aboard the Galactica and in Wilker's care as soon as possible. In the meantime take some of these for the pain." Apollo said holding out some yellow pills for Starbuck to take.  
"I'm in so much pain, my hair hurts." Starbuck hissed.  
"Ah, not your pretty, feathered coif" Boomer laughed.  
"By the Lords I have so much to say to you guys, I don't know where to begin."  
"Take it easy, Starbuck" Apollo replied "There will be plenty of time for catching up. Take it slow. What the hell happened to you on that planetoid."  
"Not much, except I became best friends with a Cylon and found out a lot about their culture."  
"We'll expect a full debriefing on that back at the Galactica. You may have found some important information out." Said Apollo.  
"How do you become friends with a tin-headed devil?" Questioned Boomer.  
"That Tin headed devil saved my life many times. In some weird way I actually will miss him."  
"Anything else of significance?" Apollo asked.  
  
"No not really.No wait. There is. This is going to sound.delusional, but I have a foggy memory of a beautiful woman in white came to the planet and birthed a child. My Cylon friend and I helped her and, I fell in love with her."  
"Of course. Only Starbuck could find and fall in love with a beautiful woman on a deserted planet" Boomer said rolling his eyes.  
"What happened to this woman and the child?" queried Apollo.  
"Everything about that is hazy, but I seem to remember that I built a small escape pod, from my crashed Viper, big enough for her child and we launched him off the planet so that he could be rescued. Then the woman.just disappeared. I'm not even sure any of it happened." Apollo and Boomer traded a quizzical look at Starbuck's story. Starbuck asked, "Come on you two, what is that look?"  
"Starbuck", Apollo replied, "A short time after your disappearance the Galactica rescued a small child, found drifting in space, from a small pod made of cannibalized Viper parts." Starbuck's jaw hit the floor in astonishment.  
"We hoped that you had built it, but so many Viper pilots have crash landed in various skirmishes all over the galaxy, we couldn't be sure and ,well, so much time has passed. Everyone figured you for dead. Except Apollo, he never doubted that you were still alive." "What has become of the Child?" asked Starbuck excitedly. "He is flourishing at an astounding rate. He is only about 2 yahrens old, but physically and intellectually he is three times that age. No one can figure it out." Said Apollo.  
"Holy Frak, I want to know more about that. But I have so much to catch up on. Tell me everything that I missed. After all, its gonna take about a week to catch up with the Galactica."  
  
Elsewhere in a dark part of another galaxy, aboard a massive Cylon BaseStar, Dr. Ravishol looked down at his creation in disgust and horror. How could he be responsible for such an abomination? How did it come to this? That he should be responsible for the second largest betrayal of mankind to the Cylons. Baltar, of course, having the distinction of being the single largest traitor. But what humans survived Baltar's treachery, were sure to be extinguished by Ravishol's new weapon. They were a ghastly sight. If it were possible, Ravishol would have shivered as he looked down at his bio-genetically engineered army from inside the Control Room/Laboratory. They stood perfectly still at attention, awaiting the orders to destroy mankind. There were 100,000 genetically enhanced reptilian monsters in the large hangar bay. These were original organic Cylons brought back from 1,000 yahrens of extinction by Dr. Ravishol, from the Imperious Leader's own DNA.  
  
These monstrosities were distant relatives to the original Cylon race. Long ago, the Cylons were organic, reptilian creatures. They were very war-like and primitive, not possessing much advanced technology. However, many yahrens ago, a mysterious entity in human form, but not a human at all, arrived on the planet Cylon and promised great things if the Cylons followed him. This being called itself Count Iblis. The Cylons allowed themselves to be ruled over by Iblis and in exchange- Iblis delivered to them great technology. The Cylons made artificially intelligent robots who fought wars for their organic masters. After a time, the robot Centurions became increasingly self-aware and disenchanted with being slaves to their inferior carbon-based masters. So, the robotic Cylons staged a coup and exterminated their own creators (with the exception of a small group of super-intelligent, 3-brained Imperious Leaders whom colluded with the Centurions in their revolt.) These new genetically engineered beings were greatly enhanced from their original ancestors. They were just as hideous and frightening looking and had a swarm of reptilian looking red eyes all over their large malformed skulls. However, they were larger (measuring at over 7 feet tall), stronger, faster, more aggressive, and full of one single emotion that had been bred into them- pure, raw hatred for mankind. These monsters were bipedal and basically resembled human form. Except they walked with a hunched over gait, weighed down by their massive muscles and had long, powerful tails that could be used as weapons. These Original Cylons had been born with the knowledge, via technology created by Ravishol, how to use blasters, fly Cylon Ships, and kill humans in various hideous ways with their bare hands. Ravishol was so despondent over his actions, that he had tried to commit suicide many times. But it was impossible. The Cylons had implanted in his brain a chip that would not allow for certain behaviors, such as escape, aggression against a Cylon, and suicide. However, he secretly engineered one Original Cylon to kill him if Ravishol ordered it. With that in mind, he boarded the elevator that took him down to the hangar where his children stood silent. He had created this one soldier to have a birthmark, barely detectable, but after several minutes of searching Ravishol found his savior. He tapped the monster three times on the left shoulder, which was the pre- destined signal, and said "Give me Deliverance" which was the pre- programmed code word. Before Ravishol's eyelid could even come together in a blink, the Cylon's powerful fist crushed the glass dome housing Ravishol's head and pulled it out of the casing. The monster was able to palm the Doctor's head with one massive, clawed hand and proceeded to crush the skull and turn the brain into liquid. All in an instant of time. The metallic corpse of the IL Cylon that Ravishol had been using as a body crumpled to the floor. This alerted the Imperious Leader high atop his throne. He saw the whole event transpire with one of his three brains. He allowed for it to happen, He didn't really need Dr. Ravishol anymore once he had been able to control and harness the power of Cylon DNA.  
Across a vast distance in space, Starbuck was adjusting to all of the news being hurled at him. It was hard for the usually self-centered warrior to understand that peoples' lives continued; even when Starbuck was absent. He was surprised to learn that life went on. It was equally hard for Apollo and Boomer to be the ones to break certain news items to their recovered friend. Especially news pertaining to the great loves in Starbuck's life- Athena and Cassiopeia. The three of them sat around a small chrome table in the Stryker's cramped galley and shared grog and fumerellos.  
"Let me get this straight, you two" Starbuck said sheepishly, "Cassiopeia has taken the Eternal Seal with.Commander Adama? I don't get it. She's in love with me. And no offense, old buddy, but isn't the Commander a bit advanced in yahrens. I don't know how to take this."  
"It was a surprise to us all, Starbuck", said Apollo. "It happened about a yahren ago. My father was suddenly struck ill by an unknown viral infection, he nearly died. He was sick for over 4 months. Cassiopeia tended to him day and night as his med-tech. My father finally healed and over the course of the illness- they fell in love. They took the seal 2 months ago. I'll admit, I was as surprised by it as I know you are right now."  
"Holy Frack. I don't know how to feel about that. The Commander is like a father to me, and now I feel sort of betrayed."  
"They thought you were dead. Everyone did. Except for me. Don't be angry with them, they did not do this to hurt you."  
"Well.what about Athena? Don't tell me you're sealed to her Boomer!"  
"I wish I were, Buddy" Boomer said with a chuckle, "She is unsealed, but not necessarily single. She has been together with Skyler for some time now."  
"Who the frack is Skyler?" shouted Starbuck.  
"He's a young hot-shot Warrior. Hell of a Viper Pilot. There's a whole new crop of them that you wouldn't recognize. Some of them are good, some not as good and none as good as us." Boomer beamed.  
"I didn't think I was gone that long" Starbuck said feeling confused and sad at the time lost to him.  
"Hey, you are lucky to be alive" reminded Apollo.  
"There has also been a lot of unrest in the fleet, since you have been gone. Many are starving and living in deplorable conditions and some are rising up and questioning Military rule. Factions and splinter groups are starting to form that want to break away from the Galactica and settle on a livable planet." Boomer added.  
"That would be suicide! Who is leading these revolts?" asked Starbuck.  
"A Brilliant and charismatic scientist named Xavier is leading the biggest faction, The Temple of Free Will. He is gaining followers daily."  
"It looks like we have our work cut out for us, boys." Starbuck said smugly leaning back in his chair and smoking a funereally. Their conversation was interrupted by the ship's onboard Artificial Intelligence computer alerting them to a small planet that was coming in proximity. The AI also told the Warriors that the planetoid had a breathable atmosphere and was rich in Tylium, the scarce fuel that propelled the Colonial Fleet. Apollo made the executive decision to go down and investigate. After all, they could ill afford to pass an opportunity for free Tylium. "Computer, set a course and land us on the surface- we are investigating."  
  
Meanwhile aboard the Cylon Hammer following close behind. "Commander the Human Warriors are changing course for that small planetoid. Advise course of action." Pilot One droned in his robotic baritone. The Gold Commander's cycloptic red-eye wagged excitedly "That is the forest planet Dandor. It is rich in underground Tylium and is inhabited by millions of Ovions. The Warriors will be killed for food; we will retrieve the Tylium and find the location of the Galactica from their craft's computers. Cylon victory is assured. Follow craft to the surface below and remain invisible."  
"By your command."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!............................ 


End file.
